


I will be waiting

by Sekiria



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff and Angst, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekiria/pseuds/Sekiria
Summary: My take on what happened behind the scenes during the Overwatch Christmas comic, involving a certain present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece I wrote on Christmas for a person that makes awesome (Overwatch) art and I finally decided to share it here. It's my first published piece of fluff so don't flame, just enjoy reading and maybe leave kudos or comment. That way I can decide if its worthwhile to write and publish more stuff or just leave it be. Thanks guys!

It was cold this December evening in London and the cosmopolitan neighbourhood of King’s Row was no exception to this weather. Snow was slowly covering the entire city, leaving behind a soft, white veil. It was the time of the year where the city was alive with thousands of people, desperately looking for the best possible present to give to their beloved. Today though was especially hectic since it was the last chance for those who were not able to pick up something yet but still wanted to give a present to someone dear to them. It was Christmas Eve and the time for boutiques and shops to close drew nearer and nearer.  
The woman on the rooftop overlooking the scenery had nothing to do with all of this, at least not since a long time. She could not remember the last time she gave a present to the person she once held dear, her former husband Gerard. In fact, at this moment even if she did try to remember, she would not be able to. Her mind would go blank, white, just as the falling snow. One thing Talon made doubly sure by wiping her brain again and again, resetting her mind for her to be the perfect tool. The thoughts and images that actually came to her mind were a lot darker, a memory from the last time she visited this city. “Ah, the site of one of my finest kills. That day, I felt alive.” The woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath and while cold air was filling her lungs which she barely felt, she displayed one of her very rare smiles on her face.  
That day was the day she killed Tekhartha Mondatta at the orders of Talon. She expected it to be a simple job and in theory this was true. Reality was different though since she did not account for the annoyance that a certain brown-haired, freckled, time-bending and cheery ex-pilot actually was. Said British woman that somehow always managed to distract her, foiling her and Talon’s plans. But not that time, not that time when she pulled the trigger ending the life of the Omnic representative. Yes, she did indeed feel alive when she pulled the trigger. A memory Talon was not able to erase. She told herself a million times a spider never feels more alive than at the moment of a kill, but this one time it was different. It was not the kill that made her feel alive, it was Lena Oxton, a fact that she would never willingly admit. When Talon debriefed the French woman after completing her mission successfully, they asked her why she did not take care of the Overwatch agent when she had the chance. Her simple answer was that Tracer did no longer pose a threat for the Mondatta mission after the deed was done and while that was true it was not very convincing, not for Talon and especially not for Amélie herself.   
In the end, it was this feeling that she could neither pinpoint nor shake, that made her come back to King’s Row. She was not here for a mission, not because Talon told her to come, she was here because of her, the woman that did not leave her memory no matter how hard Talon tried to erase her. Back in the here and now Widowmaker picked up her rifle and switched it to sniper mode. She pulled it close to her shoulder and took a glimpse through her scope. Observing, she found that most people on the street were either hectic or displaying happiness, apparently depending on the status of their hunt for presents. Amélie was distracted for a moment when the bells of big ben rang, heralding the closing time for most of the local stores, and she took a glance at the old clock tower. Just when she turned back to her observation she saw it, the familiar flash of orange. There it was again, blinking through the crowd on the street. “You are late, Chérie” mumbled the French woman while trying to keep up with Lena’s movement through her scope as the other woman was dashing through the snow. It was fairly obvious that she belonged to those that needed to buy a last-minute present. Lena seemed to go through quite some trouble and the sniper wondered who the person was that would be so lucky to get a present from the blinking whirlwind.  
Just when she went past a small group of persons, she realized that a thief had stolen all of a family’s Christmas presents and was trying to get away. Widowmaker saw fear in the eyes of that family and especially in the child’s green orbs, that were accentuated by her red clothes. For a split second, she saw Tracer stopping in her tracks, pondering what to do but she already knew what decision her current target would make and it came as no surprise when the freckled crimefighter with the contagious laugh made short work out of that robber. A smirk crept on Amélie’s face: “So predictable”.  
She knew that Lena was not the kind of person who lets somebody in need down. What she was wondering though was, what kind of present the feisty brunette was actually looking for. The answer came shortly after, when Lena was finally stopping in front of an expensive-looking boutique, examining a scarf through its display window. The scarf was toned in a shade of green with several black ornaments. Sadly though, the boutique had just closed. Lena was standing with her back towards Amélie so the latter was not able to see her face, she did however notice the Brit’s reflexion in the shop’s window. What she saw was a facial expression she rarely saw on Lena’s face. There was a kind of sadness in her eyes and maybe disappointment. Amélie herself started to feel just the slightest bit uneasy, a feeling that she as well rarely felt if at all. She did not like to feel this way but what also slowly dawned on her was the fact that Lena’s sadness was the source for her uneasiness and reluctantly she had to admit that her rival in battle was actually capable of unleashing emotions inside of her, that she thought she would never feel again.  
Of course, Lena was not a person who would give up just like that and therefore she tried several other stores to get that exact same scarf but somehow it seemed she was out of luck. Either the stores were already closed or other people had the same idea leading to Lena giving up the scarf when it was already in her hands to a person who wished to buy it himself. It became later and later and when all the boutiques she knew that carried her desired present had closed she sat down on the snow-covered sidewalk of a small street.  
Amélie could be as stubborn as Lena though and she was determined to do, what the other woman was not able to do, she was determined to get her that scarf no matter the cost and make her woman happy, it was Christmas Eve after all. Wait, when did Lena become her woman? She pushed that thought away, now was the time for action and not thinking. Widowmaker was a trained Talon assassin after all and therefore it was a piece of cake for her to break into the store that closed right before Lena arrived earlier. She cracked the back door, everybody apparently left the store already, it was Christmas after all. After a quick search, she found the scarf and took it from the mannequin, went behind the counter to find a present box and gently put her present inside.  
Now that she got what she wanted, how was she supposed to give that gift to her favourite Overwatch agent, the one that slowly got into her head making her feel alive again. Would Lena even be willing to accept a present from her considering they were enemies on the battlefield? No, she had to think of something quick. Back on the streets again Amélie was looking for Lena and she found her as the brown-haired girl was just about to leave from the spot where she sat down earlier, still a gloomy expression on her freckled face that started to make Amélie feel uneasy again. The sniper looked around and that’s when she found the solution. She remembered the little kid with the green eyes and its family, the one that was being robbed before, now walking only a few meters behind Lena. Dealing with other people wasn’t Amélies strong point but it had to be done, for her sake. “Excusez moi, I saw what happened earlier. If you would like, please give this present to the woman who helped you. You can tell her it’s from your mom.” The little girl looked questioningly to her mother who gave her a smile and a small nod as sign of approval. The kid accelerated her pace to catch up to Tracer.  
Now it was time to disappear for Widowmaker as she did not want to be found out. When no one was watching, she quickly fired her grappling hook and retreated to a familiar spot on a rooftop. She could observe how the little girl was approaching Lena and giving her the present. The expression that the Brit made was hard to read. She obviously had mixed feelings about the present. Of course, on the one hand she was thankful and surprised but on the other hand there was still this hint of sadness in her features. Amélie was hoping for Lena to open the present right here and now so that she could see that sadness fade away and change into something happier. Apparently though the young woman did not open the present, taking it back home instead. Amélie wanted Lena to be happy on Christmas but it seemed as the mission was not yet over.  
A little later, the French Talon agent took position across from a huge apartment building. From her observation point she had a good view of the apartment she intended to spy on, especially regarding the living room behind the balcony windows. There the woman she had followed all day sat on the sofa, exhausted from a hard day’s work. Lena was now only wearing a plain white shirt, her jacket thrown over an armchair and her chronal accelerator beside the Christmas tree, the present on the table beside the sofa, still unopened. Then another person entered the living room, a woman. She had beautiful auburn hair and an affectionate smile, wearing a red knitwear sweater. She brought with her a hot beverage, one for herself and one for Lena. The two women inside the apartment started talking and Amélie could witness a certain intimacy surrounding those two. That’s when she felt something again. A sting. Only a little sting but in a place where it hurt the French woman, the heart. What happened next did little to ease this feeling. The woman with Lena noticed the present, still resting on the table. Lena seemed dismissive or apologetic but it was already too late as her auburn-haired companion was already unwrapping the gift, apparently under the impression that it was meant for her. When the scarf came to light, the woman was beaming as she seemed to like the content of the gift box. Lena was not able to hide that she was surprised about the scarf to say the least but that did not matter as the other woman now wearing it, accentuating the beautiful features of her auburn hair, closed in for a tight embrace and then, a passionate kiss. All of Lena’s worries seemed to just melt and those two at this moment, they were genuinely happy.  
Outside of the warmth of the apartment was Amélie, still observing the scene that unfolded inside. She could not deny it, she was feeling alive again. What happened between Lena and the other woman send her on a rollercoaster ride of emotions, at least for her standards. The sting in her heart was getting stronger, more painful but at the same time, she felt something she might have described as relief in the past. She was feeling relieved that her rival in battle, the woman that made her feel something again was happy. Wasn’t that what she wanted? When Amélie saw those two lovebirds she could no longer keep her otherwise cool and reserved composure and she started to smile, if only little. There was also something else she felt, hot on her face. When she brought her hand close to it she realized she was crying. Only a single tear was rolling down her face and she wiped it off quickly. “What are you doing to me, chérie”?  
The French woman turned away, slowly retreating. As long as you are happy chérie, that is good enough for me. Those were her thoughts as she left Lena and her lover to enjoy their privacy on Christmas Eve. “Until we meet again, I will be waiting.”


End file.
